Strawberry Wine
by KittyCaitZep
Summary: A/U Set in the summer J/H get together. Jackie Burkhart is sent to her Grandfathers farm for the summer where she meets a Curly haired boy who changes her life.
1. Bone melting

**This AU Fic is set during the summer that J/H get together. It's based off the song Strawberry wine by Deana Cater.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own That 70's show or the song Strawberry wine.**

**Right now Im going with a T rating but will mos likely turn M 'cause I've got a dirty mind.**

* * *

**May 15, 1977**

I woke up that morning to the sound of a car coming up the dirt road that lead to my grand-father Frank's farm. That's right a farm, dairy, non the less. I had been shipped here for summer courtesy of my lovely witch of a mother, just so she could do God knows what with God knows who without needing her passport. Usually she leaves my life alone while she spends hers whoring around here and there but for some reason this summer was different.

I had been here two weeks with just my Frank, his dog Bone and the housekeeper Martha and with Bone being the most talkative of the three I was excited of the prospect of new company, and so I jumped out of my borrowed bed and ran over to the window to see a black El Camino pulling up beside Frank's truck.

I heard the door to the house open and Frank walk out to the steps while the door to the El Camino opened and for some reason rather it be the heat of the summer or the fact that the occupant of said vehicle was incredibly good looking but my heart stopped and for a moment it was impossible to breathe, and just as it caught back up to me I saw his head whip up to my window as if he knew my eyes were on him but continued talking to Frank. With a blush settled on my cheeks I slinked away to the bathroom for my morning shower. An hour later I headed down stairs for breakfast. Already assuming that the visitor had left, since he didn't look like the other of Frank's farm hands I was shocked to walk into the kitchen and see him sitting at the table eating with Martha and Frank.

"Ahh, I was wondering if you would be joining us for breakfast." Frank stated in deadpan, glancing up at me.

I simply nodded and walked towards the table and took a seat between Martha and Frank, across from the- well I didn't know who he was so instead of dwelling on it I started to fill my plate and Frank continued-

"Jackie, This is Hyde. He will be staying a while- probably through summer, helping out on the farm. I want you to make him fill welcomed since your closer in age than the other men."

'Hyde?' I thought what kind of name is that. Who would want to be called a synonym for flesh? I looked up at him and caught his eye and smiled a small smile as redness crept onto my cheeks. I quickly looked away to my grand father to answer.

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good. When were finished eating, take him down to the river and catch a few fish for dinner, take Bone with you. Then show him the ropes. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, grandfather." I stated again.

* * *

The meal passed without another word. After which he followed out the front door I turned to look at him as we walked to the barn for fishing equipment I stopped for a moment and stuck out my hand to him.

"I'm Jackie." I said with a fit for a toothpaste commercial smile.

He grinned at me before taking my hand in his-

"Yeah I know. Hyde." He stated before continuing to walk ahead. I was stunned for a minute by the was his hand felt in mine and the small grin he gave my that melted every bone in my body. When I recovered I skipped to catch up.

"Hyde, huh?" I asked unconvinced that any mother, even in the worst would give a child such a name.

"Yeah..." He said turning to me once more. "Steven Hyde."

"I knew it.-" I said smirking at him.

He gave me a confused look "Knew what?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I knew that couldn't have possibly been your first name." I said continuing to skip ahead knowing my dress would be bouncing up with me. I don't know what I was about this boy but he mad me feel like being naughty, bad even. I Looked behind me noticing he sill hadn't moved I smirked again knowing I had caught him watching me.

" Coming, Steven?" I called to him, not caring one bit if he had a problem with me referring to his first name. There was absolutely know way Is be calling him 'Hyde', He couldn't make me.

He started toward to me once he reached me he grunted "It's Hyde."

"Whatever, Steven." I rolled my eyes. 'He can't make me' I thought o myself again. Reaching the barn I pull open the door and walking inside. Quietly humming to myself as he followed me then Bone inside.

I grab a big basket off one of the work tables and star filling it with tackle and what-not taking my time to get the best. If there was one thing I could say about my grandfather(Not that I knew him very well at all.) is that he had verity of anything and everything. However outside of the house nothing was organized. The house was Martha's domain and outside was one big scavenger hunt. Forgetting I wasn't alone and caught up in my thoughts I jumped when the boy behind me cleared his throat waiting for instructions. Laughing softly after I jumped I turned and glared at him.

"Why don't you get us some poles out of the cabinet and crickets out of the fridge." I say while pointing to the cabinet then turning back to my work. On the way out of the barn I grab a bottle of wine off the wine rack. He raised an eyebrow at me silently questioning my choice of beverages.

"There is know way I'm about to touch, stab, or smell crickets or fish... Sober. " I saw as if it were obvious.

He gave me that bone melting grin again. Shaking his head. And holding the door open letting me lead the way down to beaten path towards the river.

* * *

Half way to the river I turn to him,- "Okay-" I say still walking backwards, "A few rules. One: I will absolutely NOT be touching anything icky until I'm tipsy. Two:-" I stopped suddenly trying to look at his eyes through his brown tinted sunglasses, to get my point across I continue in a dangerous tone- "YOU will NOT throw said ickyness on me OR push me into the river, Okay... One of those little Baker brats pushed me in three days age-" I shudder. But keep going- "You will probably met them at their funeral once I get a hold of them... I smelled like fish up until this morning! Can you believe that!?, and they got away BUT I promise-" I poke my index finger into the center of his chest and look back up to him finishing my speech- "YOU will not."

I turn back around and keep totting to the river, not waiting for his response.

* * *

Once at the River I set up in my usual spot and sit and begin reading my pole once I get ready for the bait I hold my pole out to him without a word, after a moment with the pole still in my hand I look up to see why he hasn't taken it from me yet. I see his head turned to me with his eyebrows all the way up in what I assume to me an indulgent look. I Screwed up my face into a scowl.

"...What? I told you I'm not touching those things yet." When he continued to look at me with a little more expectancy set in his features I huff- "Fine. Please oh please bait my hook for me, **_Hyde_**."

"That's better." He said grabbing my pole. Once both of our poles were ready we dropped the line and sat down our poles against the rocks and went back to sit. After sitting again I pop the bottle of Wine and look at the label. 'Strawberry. Seems to be a theme for this summer.' I think and take a sip and passed it to him, without even a glance even though its hard not to I just watched Bone jump around in the water.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I take the bottle still staring at her. She really was really, _really_ easy to look at with lightly toasted brown skin that glowed against the bright yellow sundress... I Mean that dress was something else just the right length, showed off just the right amount of leg and bared her shoulders that looked unbelievably soft. I was hard not to let my thoughts stray into dangerous territory. I'm 18 like I can help it, and that smile and the way her huge mix-matched eyes danced between fire and innocence wasn't helping one bit.

And neither was her next surprise, not that the wine wasn't enough of one, but as I watched her raise he hand to her chest and dip two tiny fingers into her dress to pull out God knows what, and I wasn't about to miss what it was either. She brought her big doe eyes up to me and smirked that little pixie smirk, and pulled out a hell of a nice size Joint. I was absolutely stunned. 'What the he- Who was this girl?!' I think as I watched her bring the joint up to her mouth and lit it with a liter she took out from her pulled up hair. I didn't know who she was but as she passed it to me and took back the wine and took a swig I decided I sure as HELL was gonna find out.

* * *

**NEXT**:I don't know yet but I'm pretty sure there will be a next!


	2. Purring

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nuffin'**

**Sorry it took so long, I've had the first chapter in my head for so long it took a second for me to think of what would come next. I love you guys for being patient Thank you. I hope you like this chapter I had to write it twice because when I was almost finished the first time, my computer tripped out and I lost it all, so without further ado... Chapter 2.**

* * *

God, what is wrong with me? I hardly know this guy, hes scruffy and dirty looking, although he smells... God, he smells amazing! Damn it even that dirty obviously, old T-shit looks so...

"So" I start, trying to clear my head. "Why are you here instead of somewhere... I don't know. Fun?"

"It isn't fun here?" He asked jokingly.

"Uh.. no. It's horrible. Its hot, boring and smells like cow poo 24/7! I'm sorry, but if fun is what you were looking for than your screwed, 'cause Steven your in Kansas before Oz.., AND Oz had all the pretty colors!

"Well, then why are you here?'

"My mom was tired of Mexico." before he had time to respond my pole started shaking against the rocks, so I jumped up and ran over to reel it in.

* * *

**...two hours later...**

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I couldn't figure her out. She seems like this shallow, spoiled brat, but has no idea she was doing it like it was just her. She seems completely sure of who she is and shes makes no apologize for it, and that's something I can respect but I think maybe its a good thing shes as confusing as freakin' riddle. I'm here for the money and I'm not gonna get it bangin' the 'Ol mans grand daughter... however watching her skirt flap around her thighs makes me wonder when I've ever given a fuck.

Suddenly she stops and spins around to me and walks up until I feel her soft warm breath on my neck I shudder as she starts talking quickly "So I was thinking we should be best friends this summer. I've never really had a best friend before and I'm pretty sure you could be a good one. Plus were both stuck on this farm and I promise you won't be able to find another soul on this farm younger than thirty,.."

She talked so fast I wasn't really sure what she was saying. All I could comprehend is that she smelled like strawberries and weed, it was intoxicating. I had know idea what she said. Friends? Best friends? "uh.. sure..." I spat out completely lost.

She started bouncing up and down clapping her hands and her eyes were lit up wide, She turns so she is at my side and she loops her arm with mine and starts pulling me toward the dairy.  
I smirked to myself , oh yeah I never gave a fuck.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I grunted as I slide the heaviest door ever created open."Okay Steven, this is were the cows live." I turn to him, "And thats really all you need to know until in the morning 'cause this is where you will come to receive instructions, Oh! and here-" I put my hand into my bag and thrust some papers out to him. "These are sort of like cheat codes to the farm." I roll my eyes and sigh "Frank made me work when I was first sent here. He believes in that'Hard work builds something blah blah blah' crap. So I made notes of the best times to sneak away like in between transition and during Franks naps or when he goes to town, also there's like maps of private places and a list of different things to bribe the hands with you'll be amazed what a few joints will get you out of doing, Plus it'll help us find fun things to do."

Steven looked a the papers with a frown , then as he flipped through them slowly a smirk settles onto his lips and the brought his eyes up to me and nodded. "This is pretty bad ass. It's like a Sherlock Holmes notebook or something."

I Laughed " I was going for more of a Nancy Drew feel.

He smirked again. "That's cool."

"Yeah so come on Ill show you around the house. Frank should be leaving soon so we can hangout in my room, and smoke some more Mary." I winked and then grabbed his hand and once again pulled him along.

We were walking up the drive way, we walked by his car. "So is that your El Camino?" I asked curiously.

"'Uh? Oh yeah." He said looking the car over.

"It's kinda sexy." I say running my hand down the hood and turning to look at him over my shoulder. "I bet she vibrates when shes purrs, huh?"

He stared at me for a second before clearing hes throat and running his hand through his hair than sticking it in his pocket. "Yeah shes something else."

"Hmm," I turned back to the car and popped myself onto the hood."Where'd you get her"

He walked over and lean against it beside me and leaned in close to my face our noses almost making contact. "From a friend." he whispered softly. Ya wanna go for a ride,.. Feel her for yourself?  
He asked opening the passenger side door, gesturing for me to get in.

My heart fluttered as I jumped off he hood and ran to get in. I couldn't believed he was taking me for a ride already I figure it would take a while. But here I was with a guy a really sexy scruffy dirty looking but amazing smelling guy that Iv'e known for mere hours and Im going for a ride in his sexy car which I'm sure that he will look GREAT driving. I'm so giddy I don't even notice hes in the car until it starts and he revved it up.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

She squealed as we tear out of the drive way I'm not sure what I'm doing taking off on the first day of my summer job. But being in this car right now feels like the right thing with the sexiest girl I've ever seen beside me. I look over at her as were driving down the road at 80 mph she has her head back on the seat with her eyes closed and the sun on her face showing off a small smile. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"You were right, this is something else. It's amazing." She smiled and slides closer to me until almost every inch of her was pressed to my side. She leaned into my ear and put a hand on my thigh. "Turn down this next road, Steven." She whispered making my whole body shiver.

* * *

**If you like this there will be a Chapter 3.3**

**-Cait**


	3. Dear Prudence

**I know that it's taking a while to update but, will continue, so bare with me!(:**

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I turned down the road that she said. I look down at my lap and see her hand still hooked on my thigh,

I look over at her and she's looking at me smiling.

The road came to an end at a huge clearing, and she moved over and opened the passenger side door "Come on, Steven!" She yells prancing across the meadow. I walk slowly over to her and she grabs my hand as we lock eyes.

She smiled moving closer to me. "I wanna show you something." She whispered softly.

I let her pull me along smiling again something I notice I've been doing a lot today. I wasn't sure if it was her or the fact that I've been driving none stop since last night, and shes really first human interaction I've had since everyone back home left for the summer.

We arrived at a huge lake that and I get confused seeing as how we just went fishing at a lake. "Uh didn't we just leave water?"

She giggled turning towards me and lifting her dress above her head. I stared at her in utter shock and awe. What the hell? "Yes, buuut this water," She nodded towards the lake, "Doesn't make me smell like fish." She turns back and starts walking to the lake.

I watch as half way there she brings her hands to her back un hooking her bra and throwing it to the ground, and I'm even more shocked.

She turns and laughs. She says something but I don't hear it. My eyes are glued to her chest.

She laughs again and starts jogging back up to me. She reaches me and grabs my hand pulling me towards the lake, "C'mon Steven take off your clothes."

I continue to stare at her as her words slowly make their way through the fog. "Huh, uh... What?"

She giggles and starts tugging my shirt off, "I said, take your clothes off."

"What? Why?" I ask as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well I was thinking we could go skinny dipping buuuut, If your too modest..." She trails off looking around the lake, innocently.

Without hesitation I start peeling my cloths off, "Pshh,," I sputter out walking into the lake completely exposed.

I look back at her as she stares out at me. I smirk and gesture to her panties. "What to modest?"

She looks down at her underwear and even from 8 feet away I can see her blush "No!" She exclaimed. "But I am a lady!" She walked in the water, coming towards me.

"Ha, whatever... Prudence." I laugh dipping my head under the water.

When I surface, I look around for her and suddenly she comes up from under the water right in front of me with a devilish grin on her face.

Now I don't know her very well or hell even at all but I've had enough pranks and burns from Kelso to know when ones coming and I could feel it radiating off her.

Before I can back away though she flings something at me like a sling shot and it lands in my hair.

She starts laughing hard, barley breathing. I glare at her as I lift my hand to my head ridding myself of the object. I look down at it and notice it's her soaking wet panties.

I look up at her a smirk knowing she's now completely accessible, not that we would do anything, I figured she was into the Kelso/dumb, man pretty types, but the knowledge of it was enough to shake me.

"Hmm." I raise an eyebrow and smirk. Then suddenly I "Accidently, wink wink" dropped them in the water and they immediately sank down into the lake. I look back up at her. "Ops"

She glares at me with her arms crossed "You did that on purpose!" She reached out and smacked me on the chest.

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

"You dropped my panties into the lake on purpose!" Then suddenly she busts out laughing. "It was pretty funny though, Your face when you realize it was my panties!" She sighs "Priceless!" She starts swimming around me perfectly circling me like a shark.

After swimming around a while, never actually making contact with each other She starts walking out of the lake her bare ass shinning at me.

I get out to sliding on my pants, but not my boxers. I pull out my joints so they wouldn't get wet and suddenly a hand comes from behind me grabbing on and my lighter. I turn towards her with another eyebrow up.

"What? I shared mine with you." I shrugged and took it from her after she lit it.

She sits down on the ground watching the sunset. I sit next to her and pass her the joint, she takes it, and i look over at her while she puts it to her mouth again inhaling and she hands it back to me still looking at the sun over the water.

I take it from her but keep my eyes on her as she exhales a huge cloud.

I looked her over impressed again. "So. Where are you from?" I asked as I watched a trail of water fall from her hair onto her arm and run down it slowly.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I look over at him and sigh quietly and then clear my dry throat. "California. You?"

He looks at me a minute before exhaling smoke. "Here, Wisconsin. Point Place."

"Hmm, so your used your used to the smell of cow poo?"

He laughed hard. "It doesn't smell like that everywhere."

I looked at him in shock and he laughs again. "It doesn't!"

He just chuckled this time shaking his head lightly, "No. It doesn't."

"Hmm, well then not so lucky you. Welcome to the land of cow poo." I take another it passing it to him then turning back to the sunset.

It was silent for a few moments when her turns to me again. "So If you don't want to be here then why are you?"

"I'm not sure." I chuckle lightly with resentment. "My mother usually leaves my life alone and goes and bugs someone else's in Mexico, or Paris but for some reason, she decided to stay in California and ship me here."

"Why couldn't you stay there?" he asked.

"She doesn't like me very much, I don't think... Or she's just dumb. So I don't ever see her. She's like a unicorn, Beautiful and magical but you never see her. I looked back to the sun which was almost completely over the water. "Why are you here?"

I look back over to him, seeing hes still staring at me. I continues for a moment before tuning to the sun himself. "All my friends left for the summer, I had nothing to do and a friend of mine told me about this farm and how much it pays and I could always use the money so I came down here instead of sitting at home all summer talking to myself."

"Where'd they go?" I asked still looking at him.

He turns to me and smirks, "California."

I looked at him shocked. "Really?"

He nods "Really."

I lean back on my palms, "Wow." I pause and look back to him. "That's kinda trippy."

"Yeah"

I hop up headed back to the car. I look back and see him follow closely behind me.

We get to the car and get in driving back towards the farm.

We get back I get the fish from the cooler and I grab his hand and lead him inside, when in we see Martha watching the news "Here Martha" I say handing her the fish we caught earlier. She smiles and walks to the kitchen. I pull Steven up stairs to my room.

I open the door and walking to the bed motioning for him to sit down. I walk to the record player and put on Led Zeppelin 1. I turn back to him and he was smirking at me. I went and sat beside him. "You want to know something, wired?"

"Sure." he said laying back across the bed.

I laid down next to him "This was my moms room. I never even knew this place existed before she told me I was spending the summer here. Well I knew Wisconsin existed but not the farm or, Frank."

Before he could say anything, though. There was a knock on my door. I stood up and walk over, opening it.

Martha was standing there "Steven, if you'll come with me I'll show you, your room. Frank decided to let you stay here in the house, instead of the bunker house."

He stands up and winks at me before walking out following, Martha.

I smiled knowing that this would make it MUCH easier to sneak away with him.


	4. Steady fire

**HYDE**

* * *

"Okay now, if you need anything just ask Jacqueline. Dinner should be ready in an hour. Wash your face before you join us." Martha said on her way out of the room she took me to. The woman reminded me of an older heftier Mrs. Forman. She was kind of like Tweety bird's grandma.

I laid back on the bed, after considering going back to Jackie's room, but thought maybe it wouldn't be a good idea.

An hour later I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where Jackie, Frank, and Martha were sat at the table. I walked over and sat in the chair beside the tiny brunette.

She looked over at me a smiled brightly, "Did you get everything unpacked?" She asked in a peppy voice.

I looked from her to Martha and Frank who were looking between us. Martha smiled and Franks face showed no emotion. To anyone else he would have seemed like Red but I could tell he wasn't. Red hid his emotions but they were there. One glance at Frank and I could tell he really had none. I could also tell he wasn't protective over Jackie like Red was Laurie. I could tell he wouldn't care one bit if something happened to her. I wasn't sure why that fact made my blood boil, but it did. It pissed me off that this tiny girl had no one who cared about her. Maybe it was because the only people who cared about me were The Formans and the gang, but she had no one.

I looked back to her and smiled, "Yeah. I did."

She pursed her lips together and nodded while still smiling

We ate the rest of the meal in complete silence with the sounds of crickets chirping outside and the occasional bark from the dog.

After dinner everyone went to their rooms with a goodnight from Jackie to her Grandfather and a grunt from him in response, and a "you to dear" from Martha. I didn't think she would say anything to me but as I was about to turn my head from her we locked eyes and she winked at me with an evil smile. I wasn't sure what it meant but as I lay on the bed it was all I could think about.

At about 12:00 I was in bed reading 1984 when a small knock came from my door. I wasn't sure if I had actually heard it or if I was hearing things so I ignored it and went back to reading. However when the door creaked open I sat up and saw Jackie coming in with another devilish smile planted on her lips.

She walked over to me and stuck her hand out, "Come with me, Steven." she whispered.

I took her hand and she began leading me out of the room with a 'shhh'.

We walked to the front door and she opened it leading me out. "You are aware neither of us is wearing shoes, right?" I whisper at her.

"So? Oh are you scared?: She asked sticking her bottom lip out in the cutest fuckin' pout I had ever seen, "Oh you poor baby."

I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me and then leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Trust me, Steven. Were going to have some fun and get into trouble." She winked at me again and started to pull me along again.

I I shook my head thinking that this girl was gonna be the death of me.

We continued walking for about 10 minutes just listening to the chips and letting the breeze run around us, then we got to a fence and she started climbing over it and hoped down onto the other side. I followed her actions dropping next to her.

She giggled and began to pull me again. A few minutes later we walked threw a bunch of over grown bushes and trees and entered into a meadow that was in circled by the same thick greenery all the around it forming a complete circle. You couldn't see out of it and while standing outside of it you couldn't see in.

"Wow." I whispered amazed by it. I had never seen something like it before.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Yeah, isn't it great? I found it 2 days after I got here. Come on." She started towards the center slipping the book bag off her back and opening it.

In the center was a small handmade fire pit, that she began putting sticks beside it into, then she pulled a bottle of liquor from her pack pouring some on the fire and lighting a newspaper she pulled out as well and throwing it into the pit, I watched her in amusement as the pit flamed into a steady fire.

She looked up at me smiling, while next pulling out A transistor radio from her bag and turned it until she came across 'Wild Horses' by the stones. She handed me the liquor bottle and then she pulled out another joint. I looked at her in complete shock.

I had no idea that turning down a trip to California with my family and deciding to make some extra money would result in meeting this girl. This crazy hot girl who was laid out on the ground beside me staring at the stars while swaying her leg along to The Stone's with a joint in her mouth.

I knew nothing would ever happen between us but damn she was good to look at, I have a feeling that she was going to help me get through this summer after all.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I looked over at, Steven from my spot on the ground; my eyes were once again pulled to the strong looking muscles of his back and arms. I was so busy checking him out I didn't notice him handing the joint back to me until his back muscles started dancing as he began turning to me, hypnotizing me.

I looked back to his face blushing as I see him smirking at me. I stick my tongue back out at him then snatching the spliff and sitting up next to him.

We sat there quietly until the joint then I stood up while he lies back on his forearms. I walk over to a log that I start walking on it one foot in front of the other with my arms out. I look over at him and he's watching me with amusement.

Just then "Gimme three steps' by Lynyrd Skynyrd came on the radio and I start wiggling my hips while bending my knee's in a twist and shout motion making me lose balance resulting in me sticking a leg out to steady myself.

The entire time Steven is lying back watching me and laughing his ass off, I start putting on a silly show for him making him laugh harder. I turn sideways on the log and place my hands on my hips and start shaking my hair around.

I jump off the log and run over to him pulling him up, making us both fall to the ground laughing. He landed on top on me and he began tickling with feverishness.

Somehow I managed to push him over and climb on op of him and straddle his hips so I could retaliate but before I could he pushed me off making me fall backwards onto my back and he covered me again tickling me like crazy.

Suddenly the energy around us shifted going from playful to tension as our eyes lock and our heads magnetically gravitates towards each other.

As his lips are hovering over me, a shot gun goes off in the distance making us snap put of our haze and suddenly he stands up helping me up in the process. "Don't worry it wasn't close" I paused and looked around "Maybe we should go though." I start packing everything up and pouring a bottle of water over the fire pit.

I notice, Steven hadn't said anything to me since jumping off me so not wanting things to get weird I prance over to him taking his hand in mine and grinning up at him before pulling him with me back the way we came.

I start getting scared when he doesn't say or do anything to acknowledge my small gesture until he we get back to the fence and he helps me up by putting a hand on the small of my back. I turn to look at him and he smirks at me and winks.

'_Yeah this is going to be a good summer_.' I think as I smile to myself and hop over the fence.


	5. Want

_****_**Just a little smut.**

**Enjoy.(:**

* * *

_**JACKIE**_

* * *

_Two weeks later Steven and I had settled into a routine. He would wake up and go do his job and during the times he could get away we would sneak off and get high and listen to music or go to the lake and swim. After he got off we would lay up in my room just talking. _

_I found out that his parents had abandoned him and that the people he lived with The Formans had taken him in and treated him like their own. I found out that he has a group of friends that he loves very much, a nerdy, twitchy sounding boy named Eric. Steven said he was like his brother and Eric was in love with a tall, lumberjack sounding gross red head that Steven said he used to believe he liked. A boy named Kelso who just seemed like an idiot and, a foreigner whose name they couldn't pronounce so they called him Fez, who ate candy and repulsed women._

_Despite the bad qualities in his friends, I was a little jealous I had never had friends like that. Back home I played a role and everyone around me did as well. No one knew anyone really all they knew was the role they played everyone was fake and didn't give a shit about anything but what they had coming to them._

These people though I didn't know them they seemed real they seemed like they all loved each other. They were all a family.

To say the least Steven and I became close friends but friends were all we were. God he was beautiful though. His muscles jumped and danced around his body with every move, the way he carried himself was captivating. He was smart and his eyes, oh his eyes looked like the sky. They were spectacular.

We had a few moments were we've come extremely close to kissing but he always pulled away. I didn't understand it. Back home guys fell to their knees when I walked in the room. They would have given anything to have had the moments of closeness Steven and I have had in the past two week but not him.

I didn't understand it at all. And it was driving me insane. I wanted him bad, yet he didn't want me.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

Jackie and I were in the Camino driving to the lake. In the past two week we've become pretty close. I knew almost everything about her, and without realizing it I too had told her almost everything about me. I had never gotten this close to someone so fast before. Hell the only person I'd gotten close to that I hadn't known since I was a kid was Fez, yet I hadn't even told Forman some of the things I'd told Jackie.

It was hard to be around her sometimes. She had the tendency to make me stop breathing- that I wasn't used to. She was beautiful, and warm. Her eyes shined in a way that made my knees weak, and she had a smile that could make my chest tighten and constrict. I wasn't used to things like this, even when I liked Donna, a girl I've known all my life I had never reacted to her this way.

I caught myself a few times going in to kiss Jackie, but thankfully I had stopped myself before I got kicked in balls or ruined our friendship. Normally I didn't give a fuck but not when it came to her. When it came to her everything was different. She was different.

We were walking towards the lake when she turns towards me and pushes me hard knocking me to the ground and then ran towards the lake stripping as she went but before she could jump in I tackled her to the ground.

She started squirming under me trying to get free giggling and kicking at me when I find myself inches from her lips again. I curse myself and stood up walking into the lake. When I'm in I turn to her and see her still lying on the ground.

She got up and slowly walked in with a frown. She swam out to me and then dunked her head under the water. I expected her to pop up right in front of me like she always did but this time she popped up fifteen feet away with her back to me.

I swim out to her and she turned to me with what I know is a forced smile. I was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly splashes me and then jumps on me pushing me into the water.

When I surface I pick her up and threw her into the water. When she doesn't come back up I started freaking out looking around for her when out of know where she jumps on me sending me back into the water I had planned to get her back but as I open my eyes I see her swimming to shore I swim after her while she gets out and starts gathering up my clothes and turns around and giggles at me then takes off in the direction of the car taking a moment to thank God I kept my boxers on I get out and start running after her.

I catch up to her about a foot from the car, I grab her and she keeps walking backwards until she's pinned between me and the El Camino. "What do you think you're doing, devil?" I ask pinning both of her hands above her head with one hand while using the other to tickle her.

It's strange because I have never tickled anyone before, even when I was a kid but it has somehow become a part of mine and Jackie's friendship. All we do is joke around and play fight with each other. Something I've never experienced with a girl.

"Me? I wasn't doing anything!" She said in between gasps for air and giggle fits.

I look around and all I see is her dress but I don't see my clothes anywhere. "What did you do with my clothes, woman?" I ask continuing my attack on her.

"I haven't a clue what you're speaking of!" She squeaks out.

I stop tickling her and bring my hand up and let one of hers go to only capture it with my free hand and I stare down at her and she stops squirming around and looks back up at me, her lips part slightly and her breathing is ragged.

My breath hitches as my mind once again wonders what her lips would taste like. As soon as the thought crosses my mind I let go of her and back up looking around for my clothes, but am stopped by a sharp pain that shoots through my leg I bend over grabbing my leg and look up to her to see anger and fire dancing in her eyes.

Before I can say anything she cuts me off my pushing me as I straighten up "Why won't you kiss me!?" She screamed livid.

I stared at her in shock thinking I hadn't heard her right but how could I not have I mean she screamed loud enough the dead probably heard her.

She started pacing in front of me with her hands on her hips before she turns to me "I don't get it! Back home guys fall over me! They would have killed to have had me pinned against that car! But YOU! You… you back off like nothing happened! I don't understand it! The one guy I want to want me doesn't! What is wrong with you!?" she pushed me again. "Are you gay or something!? Is your brain beyond fried!? Or is it that you're from a state that prides itself on cheese!? What. Is. You're. problem!?" She paused and looked at me before pushing me again "Tell me Steven! Why the fuck, don't you want me!?"

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

Before I knew what was happening I was pinned against the car again with Steven's lips hovering over mine. My heart stops as I look up to his eyes and see want over taking them. He pressed his entirety to me for the first time and I can feel him flush hard against my hips, making my eyes flutter.

He leaned down to my ear "Still think I don't want you?" He asked in a husky voice sending shivers through out my body then he looked back to my eyes "Believe me, doll there's nothing I want more than to rip this little bikini off your body and fuck you right here on this car."

I couldn't breathe anymore that's all I wanted to hear. I raised my head and smashed my lips to his. His hands moved to my hair pulling me closer to him while mine did what they had been craving to do since I first met him and began running up and down his back finally feeling his muscles moving under them. I moaned into his mouth causing him to buck his hips against me.

His tongue began grazing my lips begging for entrance and as soon as I opened my mouth it was deep inside fighting for control with mine. One of his hands moved from my hair and worked its way down to my hip gripping it tight as he bucked into them again. "God, Steven." I moaned into his mouth.

His hand started to move up my body again but just as he was about to slide his hand under my bikini top a car started to come down the road leading to the lake. "Fuck." He mumbled against my lips pushing himself, off of me and grabbing my hand pulling me off the hood. "Where are my clothes?"

I pointed to the car and he pulled me around to the driver's side I got in and slid to the passenger side he got in next and started the car. Once on the main road he looked over at me and reached out grabbing me and pulled me to his side.

I giggled now knowing he did want me I didn't hesitate to latch my lips to his neck working my way up to his ear sucking and nibbling softly. I didn't care if he was driving. I've been dying to do this since I met him.

Once I got to his ear I sucked it in between my teeth and nibbled it. I moved a hand to his thigh rubbing up it. When my hand got inches from the tightest part of his boxers, the car took a sharp swerve to the left. I let go of his ear and laughed "Yeah you're not funny." He said glancing over at me with lust prominent in his eyes

I lean back into his ear "You should pull over somewhere, Steven." I say before attaching my lips to his neck again.

He swallowed hard and nodded his head. He immediately turned right, down a gravel road that led to an abandoned house, threw the car into park and within a second he had his hands on my hips pulling me on top of him slamming his lips into mine. "God you taste so good." He groaned after a few minutes of relentless making out.

I started to grind myself down onto him making him growl in response. I giggled as he threw me down on my back and settled between my legs and attacking my neck. "Oh. God. Steven." I moaned as he moved down and ridding me of my top.

He began kissing and sucking my breasts while his other hand started making its way down to my bottoms and then slipping inside.

He growled again as he ran his fingers down me "Oh Fuck Jacks you're so fucking wet." I laughed and nodded capturing his lips again.

I ran my hand up his back to his face and touched his cheek softly; he raised his head from mine and locked eyes with me his breathing ragged. He removed his hand from me and brought it up to mine and then kissed my palm keeping his eyes on my eyes. "God, Jackie. You're so beautiful..." My heart fluttered and my breath got caught in my throat.

No one had ever looked at me the way he had right then. No one had ever called me beautiful. I'd been called hot, sexy, and foxy but never beautiful. Tears started pricking the corner of my eyes and I quickly kissed him softly to keep him from seeing them. I kissed him with everything in me trying to make him feel what he had just made me feel. I wanted to make him feel as wonderful and special as I felt.

Our kiss turned from soft to loving and slow. He suddenly moved to my chin, around to my cheek and then the other working his way up to my forehead and then back to my lips kissing them even softer than before.

When he pulled away I opened my eyes to see him staring at me thoughtfully. "Let's not do this yet, doll. We have all summer. Let's just take this slow and enjoy it, okay?" I nodded my head unable to talk just yet and he smirked and kissed me one last time before getting out of the car holding his clothes up to me.

Once he was out I exhaled and sat up slipping my dress back over my head. I was trying to figure out what all this meant but I couldn't I couldn't think about anything.

A few moments later her opened the door and got back in fully dressed. He pulled me over to him smiled at me, kissed my forehead again before starting the car and pointed it back to the main road headed back to the farm.


	6. Red

**This is a short chapter but the next will be long.**

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I've been working on the farm for almost a month now and somehow a summer of extra money turned into more manual labor for my tongue than anything else. I get up, spend maybe four hours working and then Jackie pulls me off somewhere and we spend the rest of the day making out and messing around.

At the expense of sounding like a complete girl I have a feeling this will be a summer I never forget. Ill never forget Jackie I know it and it scares the hell outta me I never truly remember the girls I hook up with not in detail anyway, Jackie though the way her skin feels after hours in the sun, God her skin tastes amazing and how around three o'clock the sun makes her glow and damn her smile everything her giggle, her tongue, different colored eyes the little tiny moans that escape her that when we kiss, every detail of her will be forever etched in my head hell I even hate the idea of leaving though I'll never admit to it.

The biggest difference is that I feel no need to get sex out of the way. Simple make out sessions are enough for now, not that I don't want to, _fuck_ I do it's hard to stop at third base but strangely I'm enjoying it.

We were lying in the circle meadow that had become our go to private spot and we were making out and listening to 'Fool in the rain'. It was 80 degrees out we were both sweated down and our shirts had come off leaving Jackie in a tiny pair of shorts and a bra and me in jeans.

I began trailing kisses down her neck from her lips. I could taste the sun on her skin and feel the heat radiating off her body. Her strawberry shampoo and the film we had just shared surrounded us lingering in a fog.

Everything about her was intoxicating, when I was around her every one of my senses was on high alert, picking up on everything. Every smell, every taste, every sound, and every move she made.

Everything was great except her grandfather it was weird he didn't seem to care if she snuck off with me or if I slept in her bed all night the first time Martha had come in while we were sleeping in her bed she said nothing and we were both afraid of what her grandfather would say but he said nothing. He walked in on us kissing at the fridge and said nothing. I didn't understand it I expected that if we were caught I would get fired but he didn't even make me move out of the house. Jackie's only response to it was 'I guess I know why my mom is such a whore.' But that was it; she hasn't brought it up again.

Jackie flipped me onto my back bringing me out from my thoughts and leaned down to my ear "What are you thinking about so hard?" She asked kissing my neck softly.

"You," I said smiling. "About how, you taste so fucking good."

She sat up straddling my hips and grinned down at me, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" I said pouncing on her pinning her arms above her head and attacking her lips "Fuck yeah…" I mumbled against her lips.

"Oh Steven" she moaned into my mouth and I brought my hands behind her unhooking her bra. She leaned up and touched my face "Steven I have a surprise."

I was a little freaked out for a second, until she reached down between us and pulled something out from between her jeans and panties.. She turned them to me with a huge smile, I grabbed them and sat up reading them "Holy fucking shit… are you… are you telling me th-that me and you are going to see Black Sabbath in St Louis? …Because that's what you better be saying!"

She nodded smiling bigger "Of course that's what I'm saying who else would I take, Frank?" She laughed.

Crap. "Jackie, how… This is tomorrow night and it's an 8 hour drive we could drive back that dark where would we stay and Frank and these are ex-"

She cut me off with a kiss, "Steven shut up everything is taken care of. We can just get a motel and I already told frank; You and I are going to St. Louis for the weekend and we would be back Monday morning he said okay and hello I'm still rich who cares if their expensive."

"So wait me and you alone all weekend in a motel?" I smirked down at her

Her smile turned devious. "That baby is exactly it." She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to hers flipping us and then running her lips down my neck.

We continued to make out until the sun started to set and we went back to the house to grab our things for the weekend.

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

We've been in Steven's car for an hour and have almost wrecked three times. I just can' help it though since he pinned me to the car a few weeks ago I can't keep my hands or mouth off him especially when he's driving.

I ran my tongue up his neck to under his chin and suck hard "Fuck Jackie… Do you have a death… wish? Goddamn." Steven moaned slowly lifting his foot off the accelerator. I love making him do that! I giggle to myself and began nipping and sucking excitedly.

"Oh Steven" I whisper in between nibbles "Baby this weekend is going to be so fun!"

8 hours later we got to St. Louis then we got something to eat when we finished I was on him again as soon as we were in the car. We pulled in to the hotel at midnight and Steven got us a room. He came back to the car and grabbed my hand leaving our things he hurriedly opened the door and once inside he immediately picks me up and throws me on the bed attacking every inch of my skin but once again he stopped right before he lost it and went out to get our things. God I hate when he does _that_!

When he got back we just watched TV and then went to sleep. The next morning he woke me up kissing a trail from my neck to my ear. "Wake up, doll it's twelve. I'm going to get us something to eat and find the stadium" I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck and we made out for a minute then he left.

While he was gone I got up and went to take a shower taking my time I wanted to look hot tonight I want Steven to think I'm the sexier than all those sluts.

Two hours later I walk out dressed in a bright red skirt, a strapless black and red bra top and a cropped leather jacket with every single hair in place and lips that matched my skirt. Without even looking his way I walk to the end of the bed and put on my black flats.

I feel him get off the bed and he starts pacing in front of me "Don't you have anything less… revealing?" He asked nervously.

I looked up and glared at him, "Why you don't like what you see?" I asked fuming.

He laughed, "No, no I love what I see, but then so will ever other guy there and I'll have to keep both eyes on you the entire time."

I got up smiling and walk up him "Maybe that's the idea." I smiled devilishly and kissed his neck softly leaving a red lip print that he didn't wipe away. I laughed and pulled him to the door, "Come on lets go, babe."


	7. The wall

**Smuttifluffiness(:**

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

Here I am at a black Sabbath concert with a beer and a hot ass chick and it would have been perfect if everywhere I looked there wasn't some asshole leering at her, but whatever, I just sling my arm around her shoulders and let them leer at that.

I look down at her and she's smiling watching the band "Hav'n fun?" I whisper in her ear.

She looks up and her smile grows and her eyes sparkle under the lights "Yes, so much more than I thought." She nods and the leans in to my ear "Are you having fun, Steven?" she asks.

I nodded but then thought of a way to make this even better. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back wall where it was darker and more private.

She pulled tight against my side and gripped my jacket "Where are we going?" She yelled over the crowed.

I didn't answer just pulled her with me once at the wall I sat down and pulled her onto my lap and bent my knees behind her back.

She leaned against me and gave me a confused look. I just laughed and pulled out a blunt from my pocket and lit it. I inhaled and pulled her to my lips sealing them over hers.

She sucked the smoke from my mouth lingering there a few moments and then sat back up and stole the blunt from me.

She brought it to her lips and took a hit then without letting it out she put it to my mouth I inhaled and she replaced the joint with her lips and let our smoke tangle together as we made out.

I dug my hands into her hair pulling her closer to me and she ground her hips into me, pulling back and quickly taking another hit before bringing her lips back to mine after a few more minutes she started kissing my neck and sucking a weak spot under my chin making my head fall back and a moan escape my throat.

After who knows how long and two blunts later we were on our way back to the car. She was dancing and twirling around me obviously still high. I stopped a few feet from the car and bent over laughing at her hyperness and I expected her to still be dancing when I straightened back up but instead she was standing right in front of me with a very sober look on her face.

I reached out and wiped a raindrop from her face as it started raining. She grabbed my other hand and held both of them to my side and she leaned her body against mine keeping her eyes locked on my eyes, "Steven…" Suddenly she threw herself at me attacking my lips her hands reached up and buried themselves in my hair.

She pulled me back until she was trapped between me and the driver's door. I ran my hands up her body cupping her face in my hands. She removed a hand from my hair quickly opening the car door. She fell inside pulling me in with her I shut the door as she latched onto my neck kissing and sucking softly "Let go to the motel Steven" She whispered sucking my ear into her mouth.

I moaned dropping the keys while I tried to start the car "I-I c-cant with… you, you doing that… a-and it-its raining oh god" I stuttered out.

She giggled and stopped sucking on my ear and went back to soft kisses and her hand drawing circles up and down my chest. "God Steven I had so much fun, today. You make me feel so alive Steven" She stopped and nibbled my neck and moaned as she squeezed my side "I feel like I'm going to explode,"

* * *

**JACKIE**

* * *

I'm not quite sure how but we managed to make it to the hotel alive and as soon as the door was open I took over. I had decided in the parking lot at the concert that he wasn't allowed to run away I wanted to make love to him I knew exactly why he wanted to wait and I wasn't having any more of it. I wanted him.

He shut the door and I immidialy pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. I sat up and smirked down and then attacked his lips and grinded against him. He tangled his hands in my hair and I started trying to tug his shirt up once off I slide my hands up his damp chest while she threw my leather jacket open and pushed it down my arms and kissing the newly exposed skin "Damn Jackie your so fucking sexy." He muttered against the crook of my neck.

I moaned and grinded into him again making his breath hitch "Steven" I pulled back grabbing his face in both hands and kissed him passionately for a moment before pulling back and locking eyes with him "I want you, Steven" I ground into him and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it. I let it go and kissed my way to his ear "I want you so bad" I kissed his ear and he growled and dug his fingers into my hips grinding them into his. I threw my head back and moaned when I brought it back up I captured his lips again "Please, Steven" I groaned.

He pushed me off him and threw my legs open crawling between them until we were face to face he pushed the sides of my skirt up to my panties and he ground into me kissing a trail to my ear "Please what, doll?" He asked huskily.

I moaned and my hands made their way down his chest to his belt buckles I locked eyes with him and peeled open his soaking wet jeans I played with the top of his boxers and pulled him by the back of his neck to my lips kissing hard before breaking away moaning "Oh god fuck me Steven p-please I'm not, not waiting anymore…" I panted he peeled off my underwear and I pulled him out of his jeans and pulled him to me then raced my hands up his back to his hair breathing hard he hesitated for a moment and when I looked up to his eyes I knew he was about to ask if I was sure "Don't you dare Stop Steven I want you god ple-"I didn't even finish before he slid into me "Oh god Steven" I said throwing my head back again.

He stopped moving letting me adjust to him and buried his head between my breast breathing raggedly "Fuck Jackie" He mumbled before sitting up and tugging the bra top off me roughly once off he sat up pulling me onto his lap never slipping out of me when I was settled on his lap he held me against him with one hand and squeezed a breast and latching his mouth to the other.

"Oh dear god Steven", I planted Wrapping my legs tighter around him. "Please c'mon Steven I said tugging his hair lightly.

He chuckled and pulled back kissing my lips softly "So impatient" he said kissing me again.

I growled and pulled my head back locking eyes with his and grinding him deeper into me, suddenly his eyes completely take over a darker tint and she gripped my hips tight and pulled me up then slammed me down onto him again. My eyes fluttered and I gasped.

He laid me on my back and tilted my hips up and started slamming into me fast keeping his eyes on mine "Oh my God!" I shrieked tightening my legs around him.

I knew we wouldn't last long we've been teasing each other for weeks and this, this was to amazing to wait it out much longer.

He leaned down to me and kissed me softly "God Jacks you feel so good." He dropped a kiss on my chin and started to thrust into me faster and deeper.

I stared clutching around him, he growled then a few thrusts later we were both Cumming hard. "Oh wow." I said kissing his neck softly.

He took a few deep breaths before kissing every inch of my face "goddamn that was awesome:" he said pulling back and smirking at me, "Fuck so much better than I imagined" He laughed sliding out of me and lying beside me then pulled me against him.

I giggled and turned towards him and kissed his nose "Yeah." I said smiling huge. He laughed and again wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my face again.

* * *

**HYDE**

* * *

I woke up the next morning as yesterday's events flooded my memory and I smiled and opened my eyes. I looked down and saw Jackie breathing softly against my chest her hair sticking up everywhere and completely nude.

I laughed and pulled her up kissing her softly. Her eyes fluttered opened and I kissed her again "Mornin'" I said smirking.

Her eyes opened wide in a smile and she threw her arms around me and kissed me hard. "Good morning, Steven" She whispered before pushing me on my back and crawling on me.

The sheet fell down around her waist giving me a full view of her body in the sunlight. I smirked again and dropped my hands to her hips squeezing them lightly cutting off what she was about to say with a moan.

I laughed and slid a hand up to the small of her back placing a little pressure making her chest fall to mine. I kissed her lips and moved to her ear them smacked her ass, she gasped and I chuckled "Last night was so fun." I whispered making her melt onto me.

I was just about ready to thrust up into her when her stomach started to growl I stopped myself and busted out laughing I slid out from under her grabbing a clean pair of boxers. I turned back around to her and kissed her pout. "We got all day, doll. Let's go get some breakfast first."

She bounced up on her knees kissing my chest then hopping around me slipping into the bathroom after grabbing her bag.

When she disappeared I shook my head and laughed. I got dressed and laid back on the bed waiting for her.

Half and hour later she came prancing out of the bathroom in a little sundress and her hair pulled up showing off her neck. I got up and walked over to her and kissed it softly letting my lips linger there, "You ready?" I muttered against her skin.

She nodded and I grabbed her hamd and lead her out the door and to the Camino.


End file.
